Lonely in Gorgeous
by xXxPorNo-GraFFitixXx
Summary: He’s been called ugly all his life. But beyond the thick glasses and underneath his horridly orange tshirt someone gets to discover the beautiful him inside.I edited Chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. **

**Summary: He's been called ugly all his life. But beyond the thick glasses and underneath his horridly orange t-shirt- someone gets to discover the beautiful him inside. Sasunaru, Itanaru, Gaanaru.**

**A/N: **Haha. I'm kinda inspired by the fic 'this way to the stars'! Such a lovely fic… really. One of my all time favorites. The song Lonely in Gorgeous is by TommyFebruary from the anime Paradise Kiss.

**Lonely in Gorgeous**

xXxPorNo-GraFFitixXx

* * *

_**I dashed out at 0 o'clock in the morning; I kicked the door open  
My glass slippers shattered, and my dress tore, too**_

* * *

****

"_**Shit, Naruto-baka! You ruined my shirt!"**_

Sakura screamed. I inwardly cringed upon hearing her horrid voice which sounded like a hungry growl from a monster. I wished that I could simply hide behind the curtains and pray that she doesn't find me. Ever. However, my body betrayed the danger signals that rung incessantly in my brain. Each angry footstep from the staircase was like a countdown to death. Hundreds of escape plans popped to my brain but it immediately dissolved upon seeing her stomping towards me.

'_Pleasedon'tkillmepleasepleaseplease…' _

"Darn it! You did this on purpose you moron! Do you know how much this costs, huh? Huh?" She shoved the burnt shirt towards me so that I could smell the smoke coming from the hole which was the shape of the iron I forgot to unplug. The sight made me want to burst into laughter. Thanks to my non-existent self-control- a small 'pft' escaped my pursed lips. Well- the moment I saw it I found the situation comical- until I saw Sakura's face which burned bright red. I could almost imagine the steam coming out of her ears while her nostrils were flaring angrily at me.

"Sorry." I mumbled apologetically- a smile threatening to split my face into half. I felt a tinge of guilt- but it was nothing compared to the satisfaction of seeing her face fuming with barely-contained rage. Sakura's still really cute- despite the threatening atmosphere that seemed to envelope her like an invisible aura.

The word supposed to detonate the bomb only managed to trigger the living menace into explosion.

"Your _sorry_ isn't enough- baka!" She bursted, flailing the ruined garment – or rather, the portion that was left unburnt from the garment then threw the abominable object into my face. "You're going to pay dearly for this!" She spat vehemently- pointing her polished finger to the object- which now resembled a cheap rag, lying like a dirty heap on the floor.

It was an orange t-shirt which was a gift from her bestfriend on her fifteenth birthday. They were not in good terms but since they're 'bestfriends'- the girl was obliged to give 'something' which happened to be a plain, orange, over-sized t-shirt. Orage was Sakura's least favorite color since it is the only color which doesn't match her hair- and, Sakura would never, ever wear an over-sized t-shirt out in public since she's a picky dresser who prefers wearing clingy outfits. I never saw her wear it. The girl was supposed to be the one who knows her best- so maybe she did it purposely to mock Sakura. .

I wonder if she's angry and all sentimental about me ruining the shirt her ex-bestfriend gave her- or if it's the mere fact that detecting the smallest mistakes and slapping it to my 'stupid face' is a twisted pastime of hers.

In fact, the bundle of clothes I was ironing were her 'old' clothes. She's always into the latest fashion- always disposing objects without thinking twice to purchase a new one. She always buys new clothes so there's always no room to keep it all. In fact, the shirt was included to the pile of 'trash'- as Sakura described the several outfits she had grown tired of wearing- to an orphanage. Now, she gets all angry about ME burning the thing. She always manages to find a reason to get angry even if the reason is UNreasonable.

"So… how am I going to pay for this- Sakura-chan?" I knelt down to pick it up and gathered it in my arms. I stood up, staring at the bundle absent-mindedly- I miss the old days. Really, I missed the old Sakura who used to wear loose summer dresses with floral patterns. She only used to wear flipflops- the kind children wear at the beaches. Now- she has a collection of high-heeled shoes meant for adults

"Are you joking? You can't even pay for the rent in MY mansion- you freeloading pest…" She scowled, crossing her arms infront of her chest while staring scrutinizingly at me. Her eyes only displayed utter distaste. I bit my lower lip. A habit of mine when I feel like crying. "How are you supposed to pay for that- when its MY parents who waste their money on trash like YOU-dummy… I bet you can't even pay for that shirt… even if its trash now…"

"I'm sorry…" I muttered weakly. I am always the one t o apologize when she insults me like that. It's always my fault. My mere existence in her life is a fault itself.

"Stop apologizing, idiot." She sounded annoyed, brushing a stray strand of hair obscuring her emerald eyes. She arched a perfect eyebrow- perfect, because it was obviously plucked and purposely shaped into a delicate, thin line.

"What am I supposed to do… "I sounded stupid- like a lost child asking for directions to follow- incessantly asking for simplified explanations and hints. "… to pay for this…" My words sounded unsure and hesitant- even to my own ears.

"Whatever." She sneered at me. "- even if you spend your entire lifetime cleaning my bathroom floor you won't earn enough. Its yours. Burn it, throw it away- do whatever you want to that ugly thing. Wear it if you want to. " She said then snickered at me. Her eyes glinting with undisguised animosity.

"_Ugly trash like that doesn't belong here_."

Instead of staring at the garment- it was me who she looked at. Her eyes- scrutinizing as ever looked at me from head to foot while I shifted uncomfortably- unable to meet the eyes that oozed with disgust. I could only stare at my soiled shoes with downcast eyes.

When I heard her heels clicking against the marble floor I released a suppressed sigh. My tensed shoulder finally relaxed and I was left standing there- pondering over her words which stung- despite the many times I heard it from her. I could understant what she truly meant. The true essence behind her words…

I stared at the ruined shirt.

"I guess I have to keep you now…" I whispered meekly- speaking as if the piece of garment was alive- and that I was there to comfort it since we share the same sentiments. Sakura hates us. _**Sakura hates ugly trash like us**._

"But don't worry… I don't think your trash… and don't take Sakura-chan's words too seriously… she's just stingy like that when she's in a bad mood…" I said- lately realizing 'what' I've been talking to. I chuckled- if someone had been watching- I would've been immediately thrown into a loony bin.

Actually- the shirt was in good condition- exept for the strange hole in the middle. It was actually a nice shirt. I smiled inwardly. "I actually like you…" Really, a hole doesn't mean its already trash. It's still a shirt and I guess that's enough reason for me to wear it.

* * *

I guess that's all folks! This is a one-shot which only exists to make Sakura pick on our favorite naru-chan! Heh, just joking… please review!!! 


	2. Circle of Hell

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me!

* * *

Chapter 2

**Circle of Hell**

* * *

_I held my loneliness and can't move_

_I don't need anything, just stay by my side_

_Bend down on your knees, look at me,_

_and pray for love_

* * *

Walking with one of the most popular cliques in the school would have been great. 

A lot of people would offer an arm to be in his position. However, it is an entirely different matter, when you're walking behind them rather than next to them, carrying their bags, trailing like a pet dog would to its owner.

He was struggling to keep up with their pace while balancing a pile of books on his hands while bags of different brands, colors and sizes were dangling on the crook of both of his arms like dead weights.

Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and Ten Ten were sashaying down the corridor as though it practically belonged to them. They chatted animatedly, giggling and throwing flirtatious smiles at every direction, specifically towards boys who are in the same, or nearly the same level in the social ladder, who were hanging around the lockers.

The girls who stepped aside to give way to the intimidating group huddled against the wall to whisper amongst themselves while eyeing the girls with undisguised animosity.

Naruto could observe the mixed reactions from behind.

Some looked jealous.

Others were scared.

Some were giggly.

Some were gawking at the model-like figures.

Some were star-struck.

Some simply didn't care to notice.

However, observing everyone only serves as a distraction. He had to concentrate on avoiding the attacks directed specifically towards him. He was getting shoved and tripped on purpose whereas Sakura and her loyal companions walked with ease since the corridor automatically and miraculously clears itself when it is them who walk along it.

He eventually developed the instinctive skill of dodging the attacks. He'd skip, missing the foot that was inconspicuously sticking out or step a bit sideways to avoid the collision with a shoulder.

However, that doesn't mean he dodges every single one of them…

"Hello gorgeous." A cool voice from behind whispered to his ear. His body shivered and goose bumps surfaced to the skin of his neck.

Before he could whip his head to face the owner of the voice. (He couldn't since he wouldn't risk dropping everything on the floor with that one sudden action) He felt a hand squeeze at his butt. Hard. He froze whereas the boy whisked past him in one fluid motion.

He gasped, his eyes simultaneously bulging out of his skull while he watched the stranger walking away, both hands inside his pockets, as though nothing scandalous happened. Everything that was secured on his hands and arms descended on the floor. The plastic-covered books landed with light 'plops' while random items that spilled from the bags dropped or (goddamnit) bounced and rolled into different directions.

Watching the scene would remind someone of a cracked piñata. Everything descended like colorful, undistinguishable blurs.

However, instead of rejoicing, he watched this unfold with a look of horror. Everything was in slow motion.

_Fuck gravity. Fuck those items for not defying gravity for once!_

When everything had finally settled on the floor. Naruto could only gawk like a wide-eyed tarsier. His mouth was still wide open for any wandering fly's access.

"Naruto-baka!"

Naruto winced at the sharpness of Sakura's voice, the shrillness of it piercing the everyday rambles that occur in the corridor. He shut his eyes and cringed, as though he was going to be punched and was preparing himself mentally for the blow. Sakura, however, has a way to make that manly strength which could make the bravest guy shrink to his knees, manifest it self through words. Sometimes, Naruto believed that it is a hundredfold crueler than any physical injury. He'd rather be punched by Sakura, it is more bearable than insults.

At least he could NOT fight back and still be manly. However, in this scenario, whether he defended himself or not, he's still at a disadvantage. Several, countless times, his gender had been questioned because he tolerated Sakura's humiliations.

"But someone…"

Whoever it was took advantage of Naruto's inability to fight back whatsoever…

Naruto trailed. Keening his eyes in search of a black-clad figure past Sakura's and Ino's faces, past the heads of on-lookers whose faces were only mere blurs as he searched for the culprit. He didn't hear Sakura calling for his attention. He could only see her mouth some words. Naruto was very sure that it was that guy who did it. He could confirm it. Since he caught a glimpse of a lopsided smile… a cocky smirk to be exact with his peripheral vision.

"Hellooo? Narutooooooooo? What are you staring at? Jeezus. You're such a retard… making a scene for no reason. Snap out of it and pick up everything you dropped." Sakura snapped, livid with the fact that Naruto didn't take notice of her.

"Oh… r-right. " Naruto hastily got to his knees while reluctantly tearing away his eyes from the direction where the boy disappeared to. His hands visibly shook as he gathered the scattered objects from the ground, gazes pinning him down, something cold surged through his body, stiffening his every move. Making the task more difficult than necessary. He wanted to get over with it. His actions became hasty upon catching glimpse of a few strangers' shoes.

He'd imagine their expressions. Their eyes. It was mostly the eyes which disturbed Naruto's thoughts.

It was either disgust or pity. Disgust he could take… but pity, no thanks.

Nobody dared to help him, hand him over a thing or two even though the object was already next to their shoe. It is either they were scared to help him since helping him is equivalent to social suicide or that they find pleasure in watching him appear like a pathetic loser, a sadistic feeling of superiority which Naruto didn't quite understand but being the receiving end know that the feeling does exists.

"Hurry up! You're blocking the way, moron!" A random person shouted from behind. The corridor was already filled with students rushing to their homeroom. Now, he is to be blamed if they got late.

"I'm really sorry…"

"As if your sorry is enough. Look at this mess! Damnit! I wonder how I'm able to stomach being seen with you everyday…" Sakura hissed.

"Hurry up dimwit!" A person from another direction shouted.

"Narutooooooooo, hu-rry upppppp!" Ino childishly stomped one of her stilettos against the floor, the action more suitable for a spoiled brat throwing tantrums. She dramatically rolled her eyes skywards and glanced at her watch as though the blonde delayed her from going somewhere urgent, further fueling the guilt of the boy who was literally crawling at the floor to collect the things without having to kneel down one at a time.

"You're so embarrassing." Ten Ten consciously blocked her face from the on-lookers, her fingers propped delicately on her face to shadow the look of contempt and irritation directed towards the blonde.

Naruto had long ago learned the art of ignoring the insults, of numbing his heart. He listened to them drone on and on. He

could do exactly the same thing he learned from listening to trigonometry lectures, to hear but not be able to comprehend. Who'd have thought that being a lazy idiot in class would come in handy?

"Sakura… are you sure you're siblings with him?" Ino, asked in an exaggerated voice. Making a group of curious teens slow in their tracks.

"Dunno, my rents probably **adopted** him from somewhere…" Sakura responded in the same manner. She raised her voice so that everyone within a 5 meter radius would hear. Soon the rumors would spread like wildfire… but they also die as fast as they were spread. "I mean… how could someone that **ugly** be my relative?" She 'duh-ed' afterwards.

"Oh. I thought it was just because you got all the good genes and left nothing for him… you don't really resemble at anything at all… whether its in the looks or brains department… " TenTen jokingly said, earning snickers from both Sakura and Ino.

* * *

Naruto followed the girls to each of their respective classrooms Handing over their possessions.

"Naruto-kun… "

He was about to go when he felt someone lightly tug the back of his shirt. He looked above his shoulder and his blue eyes met Hinata's rather, shocked ones. She flinched and immediately let go of his shirt as though it was something offending. Naruto blinked at her.

"uhm…"

It was as though Hinata has a split personality. Whenever Sakura is around, she is all-confident, acting in the same conceited manner as the trio who recruited her into their group last year. She also acted oblivious to his existence, purposely ignoring him.

It's kinda… weird though… how the strange Hinata was recruited by the girls… she was nothing like them… until…

But Naruto knew that Hinata is Hinata all along. He remembers when the girl transferred to school last year. She was very shy and reserved. Joining the clique is kinda good for her… Naruto shook his head. Did he actually thought that joining **THAT **clique (aka Sakura and the girls) is good? But its better than being stuck with HIM. With the girls, Hinata would be able to expand her horizons.

"What is it, Hinata-chan? Is there a problem?" Naruto was completely facing Hinata, a smile plastered on his face.

"Nothing!" She waved her hands frantically infront of her. "It's just that…" Hinata began fiddling with her own shirt.

"You're going to be late you know…" Naruto smiled towards the girl. He knew Hinata wanted to say something akin to 'sorry'. The apologetic look on her face was enough though… it wasn't her fault that she had to ignore him completely

Hinata nodded, a smile gracing her thin lips.

"I also gotta go now… See you later." Naruto wanted to leave as soon as possible though, she couldn't let Hinata risk her neck by being caught _talking nicely_ to _him. _

Naruto almost believe that there is an unwritten code that says: nobody is allowed to talk to Naruto… unless it is in a **rude **manner.

"Oh… and Naruto-kun…" Hinata's head was peeking from the sliding door. Naruto blinked at the girl, stopping from his tracks "Thank you." She said, before shutting the door lightly.

* * *

He flexed his muscles… or rather, inexistent muscles after being strained from too much weight. His body consisted mostly of bones and limbs with no force behind them. His built was actually smaller than theirs. Especially since they wore stilettos.they literally hover above him with about an inch to three, depending on the height of their heels. The taller and the noisier, the more attention they got.

With them, he looked like some sort of walking rag- others would describe him as such.

They are the famous beauties of the school. Sakura, as the queen bee and the rest of them the pink-haired girl's loyal minions.

He's their pet dog… who does trivial chores for the four who dubs themselves as his ONLY friends. That is, they're the only ones willing enough to let him join them… but it comes with a price you see…

He'd carry their stuff in school, their shopping bags in the mall, do the cleaning duty for them… etc.

Naruto stretched his arms upwards, relishing the feeling of finally being free from the evil clutches of those overly-accessorized bags which jingled with each step he made.

After a few more stretches, he started walking dejectedly towards the first circle of hell… a.k.a homeroom. However, after looking at his wristwatch, he decided that he'd just save the angsting for later or else, he'll have to face the wrath of Iruka.

* * *

It was ironic, rushing to a place you don't even want to be in the first place. As he neared his inevitable doom, Naruto's pace became slower and more reserved. He clutched at the straps of his backpack. His stomach somersaulted at the mere sight of the demented room.

The label that was sticking out of the wall read IV-3 but to his utter dismay… his imaginative head registered it as 'Welcome to Hell' instead… with the blinking lights of Vegas framing the metal plate for added effects.

_Argh.Damnit… why do I have to feel like this? Shouldn't I already be used to this already? I'm so pathetic… I'm just entering my classroom… that's all… it's nothing to be nervous about. _

Naruto had to restrain himself from tearing at his hair. In Naruto's thesaurus classroom is synonymous to torture.

_Am I a masochist, or what?_

He composed himself, reminding himself not to do anything stupid or weird when he makes his entrance to the asphyxiating clutches of the room.

_Only a few steps away…_

He leaned against the wall next to the door, clearing his mind from pessimistic thoughts that suddenly bombarded his head. He couldn't simply convince himself to just get used to the murmurs and snickers.

He could hear the usual morning chatter, the laughter echoing from the recesses of the room.

And his entrance would just draw the attention of his classmates who would nod disapprovingly or snicker at his tardiness, who would steal glances at him and murmur with their seatmate… they probably heard about the rumors anyway.

_It's just another day. _

That is… Just another day of subjecting himself to humiliation, enduring loneliness and ignoring insults. And school hours seem to tick by slowly.

His life never fails to surprise him.

Why can't he just stay at home and be alone. He preferred to be alone… rather than being lonely amidst a group of people who only further emphasized what he lacked.

_Please make this day end soon. _

He prayed to whatever deity that existed. He lifted himself from leaning against the wall. His fist clenched against his sides, as he was about to determinedly march towards the class…

"Yosh! I'm ready." Naruto punched his hand through thin air.

"Uzumaki."

Naruto comically jumped a feet away, like a surprised cat would. Standing right behind him was…

"I-Iruka-sense why aren't you… " Naruto looked to and fro the room and Iruka who looked smug and amused at Naruto's confused state.

_Iruka is late?! This gotta be the first! _

"What? Is it a crime for ME to be late?" Iruka asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

"This is the first time I arrive ahead of you in class!" Naruto suddenly burst out the realization.

"Well, you're barely IN class, " Iruka pointed out. "aren't you supposed to be in already? Were you waiting for me?" Iruka thoughtfully asked the blonde.

"Uh… no… I was about to enter the room when you came…" Naruto laughed nervously. The last thing he wanted was that the only person who willingly talks to him to think that he's a retard. He rubbed the back of his head, a mannerism when he's nervous or hiding something.

"Then what are you _staying_ outside for? " Iruka asked with a hint of exasperation. But thankfully, Iruka was one of those people who don't know how to raise one eyebrow. He didn't look too intimidating for Naruto. He's kind… in a strict way.

"I had to arrange something if you're wondering. You have a new classmate. I'm going to introduce him to class. Get in now…"

As soon as the information registered on Naruto's head, he peered above Iruka's shoulder to see what kind of person the new student was.

His eyes widened a fraction.

_So pale…. _

-was Naruto's first impression. The second thing he realized was that the person was androgynous, and Naruto couldn't tell whether or not the person was a boy or a girl!

His face resembles the perfectly carved marble face of a porcelain statue of a saint? An angel? Only that… the porcelain face is made of flesh… and looks soft to the touch. Heck, just by looking at the unblemished face Naruto could tell that the milky surface is smooth.

And… There's something gentle and mysterious about the person's aura. The hair which framed the new student's face further emphasized the ethereal beauty he-slash-she possesses.

Naruto's eyes trailed to the student's pursed lips… thin upper lip… the seemingly glossy and plump lower lip…

There's only one word to describe it…

**Perfect. **

The lips gracefully curved into a full-pledged smile and Naruto's thoughts was abruptly snapped back to reality.

The blonde's eyes automatically lifted to meet the eyes of the person who owns the lips he was staring at.

There is no profanity more precise than the word 'Shit' the moment he was caught.

When their eyes met for the first time, Naruto felt his face burn with embarrassment. He expected disgust. But the weirdest thing happened…

The stoic eyes sparked to life and glinted mischievously…

And the he-she…

Winked at him.

Winked at HIM!

Naruto's face heated up as humanly possible, he turned on his heel, with only one thing in mind: To get the hell outta there.

* * *

Disappointed? I hope not! Huhuhuhu. Please do review! You like it? No? I'd be very sad if you don't.

So who do you think is the new student? Hahaha. Sai? Sasuke?… Lee?! Hahaha. Just joking there!

You're free to bash me! Criticize my writing skills or rather, my lack of it if you want to!

I hope you enjoyed… sorry for the cliffie!


End file.
